Zero Gravity
by ANI-POP
Summary: "So...Like Deku-kun?""Who the hell is Deku?" Ochako Uraraka is transported in a world where man eating Titans and Titan killing Men exist. Oh and she still has her quirk. And memories. (Op Uraraka)(OOC uraraka)
1. Like Deku-Kun!

( **麗日 お茶子** )

Uraraka Ochako

( **ウラビティ** )

Uravity*

Date of Birth:

December 27(21years old)

Height:

156cm

Quirk:

Zero Gravity

"𝙄 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙞𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙢 𝙪𝙥 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙞𝙩, 𝙄 𝙢𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩'𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣. 𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙄𝙞𝙙𝙖 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙄 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙬 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙢𝙚𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙮𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛... 𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙘𝙖𝙣, 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙩 𝙛𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙚... 𝙎𝙤,𝙬𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙨!"

Ochako Uraraka was having a normal day,A day where in no Villain was interrupting her free time,And she was just chatting with her high school friends,Midoriya Izuku and Lida Tenya.

Nothing could destroy her day.

Sorry,

I think you spoke too soon.

Uraraka exhaled,Seemingly exhausted for using her quirk too long.

' _Gotta...get...stronger..!_ 'Uraraka thought,Bending to her knees and ignoring the sweat that rolled down her face.

An image of her parents came into her mind,She smiled.

It was a perfect day.

Grabbing a bottle of water,She ignored the weird twist in her stomach as she drank.

Dizziness overcame her as she dropped to her knees and barfed rainbows.

She coughed.

Her vision blurred and she gave out a loud ear piercing scream as blood filled her mouth.

Flowers and rainbows too.

Eren huffed,Annoyed at Mikasa's antics of over protectiveness.

He was in the survey corps and she isn't,Damnit!

He put his hands in the pocket of his pants and looked up the sky only to see a panicking girl wearing weird clothing.

He ran."Petra!"Eren called.

Petra turned around and ran to Eren."Whats the matter,Eren?"She asked,Worry clear in her voice.

"Someones falling from the sky!"He gasped.

Uraraka panicked,She didn't know what to do—Wait!Float!

She exhaled,Trying to calm her nerves as she still felt nauseous for overexerting herself.

"Be like Deku-kun.What would Deku-kun do?"

 _Concentrate_.

She put the tip of her hands together,A soft pink glow surrounding her as she did.

Eren gaped at her.

The momentum of the fall gradually lost and let out the breath that she had held.

"R-re-Release!"She shout-whispered as she slowly landed on the ground and—

Hurled rainbows.

Eren looked at her in slight disgust while Petra looked...Uncomfortable.

"Umm...Miss?"Eren called her.

Uraraka turned around slowly,Her face a bit green.

"H-haī?"She stuttered,Holding her stomach in hopes of the evil stomach ache to disappear.

"Are you alright?"Petra asked her.

Uraraka slowly stood up,Black dots filling her vision.

"Im fi-"

And she passed out.

"So you mean to tell me that she was falling from the _fucking_ sky and floated to the ground barfing fucking rainbows and flowers?"Levi asked the brunette and caramel haired boy and girl.

Petra nodded meekly with a small unsure smile and Eren looked shook.

"Haī!Captain!"

"And you expect me to believe that?"He said,Rasing an eyebrow with a scoff.

"E-erm..Well.."Eren stuttered.

Petra glanced back and fourth to the girl,Eren and Levi.

"Why don't we wait until she wakes up?.."Petra suggested.

Levi 'tch-ed' and turned away while Eren nodded,Looking at Levi for confirmation.

"Fine,Stupid brat."He muttered.

5 seconds later the brunette girl had started twitching.

"U-ugh...Deku-kun,Get the door bell fixed..."She muttered.

Petra looked at her in confusion.Door bell?Deku?

Eren was just Eren.

Levi looked at the girl with clear distaste and disgust seeing dirt on her clothes.

"Ugh..."

Uraraka slowly opened her eyes,Seeing the dusty floor and Iron bars.

"Ugh..."She groaned,Feeling the muscle pain as she moved her arms and legs.

"What the ..."

She looked up,Seeing two faces.

A short raven haired man and a tall blonde.

"Your awake..."

"I am?"She muttered.Was she in Jail?But shes a hero,They wouldn't do that since she has a license.

Or are they villains?She mused,Slightly amused at the thought that they could restrain her with just Iron bars.

"Who are you?"She questioned,Her bubbly attitude pushed away.

The blonde man smiled.

"It was reported that you were seen floating and falling from the sky,Is that true?"

For a moment,Uraraka looked confused.Do they not know who I am?

"Yeah.Thats my quirk."She said,Tilting her head to the side.

"Quirk?What is that?"The blonde questioned.

"Um..Its like super powers!80% of the population has it!"

The blonde rose a brow.

"Ah!Perhaps your quirk less,Your like Deku-kun!"

"Deku what?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The view of the world!

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE IVE UPDATED;-;IM SORRY I FORGOT THIS STORY EXISTED...**

 **151515151515155151**

"You dont know him?"Uraraka smiled,Seemingly confused.

"Way to state the obvious pipsqueak."Levi said,rolling his eyes at the girl.

"B-but Deku-kun's this big and strong really _really_ nice hero!The number one hero actually."She said.

"You've been talking about hero's for a while now,miss.C-could you explain what the he-(Mikasa looks at him)-air you mean?..Hero's don't exist in this world.No one can be a hero here.Except maybe me,you know.heh!I can transfo-"Eren started haughtily till of course karma hits him and Levi hits him as well.

"Dumbass,Why are you so openly talking about that to a maniac insane girl?Tch.Your not a hero,you won't be a hero simply because _im here_."

 _But **im** the hero!_Uraraka wanted to say so badly but her mouth decided to puke rainbow animated cats instead,Oh hey thats mew!I meant new!

12121212

Hange smiled.

No more like cried tears of joy.

"Can you believe it!?ANOTHER PERSON WITH SUPERNATURAL ABILITIES LIKE EREN!That means cpurt though...aw shit."

The other people around her really wanted to strangle her yet the force said _no stay and be bebebebebbebeliEvE._

Uraraka,being one of the people who wanted to strangle the said girl,took a step back and cried mentally.

 _I wanna go homeee.im gonna get fat too!ara,maybe I should try Deku's exercise then._

Hange took a step closer to Uraraka and smiled,a weird creepy glint in her eyes."So tell me,what is a so called quirk?"

"Erm...its like..a ability.There are three types of them but I never listened to Mr.Aizawa so i dont really know!Mines pretty nice,Althought its nothing compared to the others.."She said with a sulky voice as blue lines suddenly covered her face.

Like literally.

Its all blue.

Whered the pink go?

 **6666645552526262818272838788888882222260000**

Mikasa _glared_ at Uraraka from a far,even if she didn't know where she was,she could just _feeeel_ it.

She was jealous.

No thats an understatement.

She was the embodiment of jealousy right now.

I mean why wouldn't she be jealous?

Eren carried her!He talked to her, _HAPPILY._

But Eren was always complaining to her.Saying she's all these things that she is.

huh.

Thats kinda confusing.

 **55555555555555**

Levi disliked her.

She was dirty.

Really really dirty.

she had stains all over her.

She was _too_ bright.

She puked _cats.fucking cats_.

They were rainbow cats too.

She talks about non-sense and it _scares_ him.

She might end the world!She might try killing him at night for kicking her while she was asleep.

No,

Eren dies first.

 **7777777777**

Petra honestly doesn't get her.She actually liked the girl!She was kind,bright and sweet.

She needed to know how to do that flower smile though.

It was _powerful_ ,she saw it herself.

Uraraka had smiled at the guard and the guards funeral is scheduled in 2days.

Sad life for him.

But he died knowing the beauty in this world... _her world??_ tHis wOrLd?

Goddamnit this is confusing.

She wanted to know how to float too.

So maybe while cleaning she can make all the dirt fly and she can drop it on Olou as revenge.

 **88888888**

Uraraka wanted to go home.

She missed seeing Deku's worried face.

She missed seeing Bakugou's explosives.

Kirishima electrifying everyone with water.

Jirou poking grape boi's eyes.

Momo's pastries.

Alien girl... _(uraraka was secretly mad at her for kissing Deku on the lips so now thats her name)_

Hell,she even missed Aizawa.

That grumpy scary man.

She was really scared.

 _She didn't wanna get attached to this world,_

 _Knowing that one day,_

 _ **She'll have to leave them too.**_

But of course that didn't stop Hange from experimenting on her!

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. court?

**I know I'm the worst for not updating:( its just so weird to write in cause it removes stuff and it makes stories look weird??Yeahhhhhh.**

 **One of you asked how Uraraka found out about deku being quirkless ; -** she knows because this is a fanfic and like somehow idk college years uraraka found out boom!!!!!!!

 **666666666699999999999**

"C-court?!" Uraraka spluttered.

"Haii~ you see, you're not really a normal human being in this- well, world! So we have to get you to court for testifying wether your innocent or not." Hange smiled.

"Don't worry though, Erwin will have come up with a plan by now. He's curious about you." She added.

Uraraka huffed. _'Im a hero for gods sake! Im not a villain!'_

She lifted her arms and glared at the cuffs she was given, like this could do anything to her, she can break out of here without help, thank you very much.

 _growl~_

"...I need food."

 **77777777777**

 **In the BNHA world!**

 _"Uraraka Ochako is reported missing! Heroes suspect a new and upcoming villain has done this, citizens please stay safe!"_

Izuku sighed, putting his chin in his cheek,frowning.

"Uraraka-san...-" He paused and looked at the side.

"You forgot your lunch."

 **AOT WORLD**

 _'Uhh, can't the court wait and let me eat..'_

"Im afraid not, Uraraka."

 _'Ehhh? But Im hungry-wait what the'_

"What the what,Uraraka?"

"STOP READING MY MIND HANGE-SAN!"

"But you were speaking out loud,I swear!"

"AHHHH! I NEED TO EATTTTTT!"

"Rules are rules!"

 **C o u r t**

Uraraka looked around nervously, a bubble forming in her throat, not literally ok.

 _'Im scared. God, what if they kill me!? I WANNA GO HOME'_

"Miss. Ochako Uraraka, as reported by the witnesses; Eren Yeager and Petra Ral, you fell from the sky, claiming to have supernatural powers that control gravity." The guy stated.

"Well, yeah.( _what the heck am I suppose to say.)_ "She answered.

"Erwin, how would you prove her innocence, and to be a able to keep her in your custody?"

"From what I've seen, she hasn't proven to be a treath, nor is she showing any aggression. I beleive she can also

help as a form of a weapon in the future."

 _'WeapON!?'_

"I'm seriously gonna die." She muttered dejectedly.

 **tbc!!**


End file.
